Hide and Seek
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: En un mundo donde pocos encuentran a sus almas gemelas, Nygma nunca imaginó que sería uno de esos afortunados. Pero su otra mitad no piensa lo mismo, por lo que huyó sin siquiera decirle su nombre. Ed usará todos sus recursos como forense para volver a verse con tan peculiar hombre. Soulmate AU. Algo de variación del canon. One-Shot. Nygmobblepot


Yo sé que esta vez me atrasé mucho (?) Pero he estado en examenes de admisión, y este oneshot iba a ser un drabble y luego se hizo 6,000 palabras... Así que... ¡De todos modos, espero que les guste!

Este shot está adaptado en el mundo soulmate, especificamente en el que, al conocer a tu alma gemela, puedes llegar a ver los colores~ Es como derivado del canon, ya que tomo la secuencia de este y un poco la cantidad de tiempo transcurrido entre caso y caso para adaptar las escenas~

Sin más que decir, espero les guste~

Disclaimer: Gotham es propiedad de Fox, Warner Bros TV y Detective Comics. Lo único original aquí es mi historia~

* * *

 **Noviembre – 12**

Si algo era aburrido para Ed, era cuando los casos eran simples asesinatos burdos callejeros, o cuentas saldadas por la mafia. No había trasfondo, no había esencia. Unas cuantas vistas a la escena y era obvio lo que sucedió. Por eso le gustaba trabajar con Jim Gordon. Siempre tomaba de esos casos difíciles que el precinto quería dejar de lado, o mentir para terminar rápido y quitarse ese peso de encima. Lastimosamente, el sujeto de los globos no le daba ninguna oportunidad de involucrarse.

Así que ahí estaba. Un Miércoles por la noche caminando a casa. Estaba alrededor de 25 minutos del trabajo, no le era necesario usar su coche. A decir verdad, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo usó? No salía a ningún lado, prefería perderse con sus propias tonterías en su apartamento. Pero al menos tenía algo entretenido para los días aburridos.

Unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a su apartamento, estaba una cafetería que podría decirse cumplía con sus estándares. De sabor, de higiene… y presupuestales. La paga no es tan buena como él querría en el DPGC. En cuanto entró, mientras observaba el menú, desplegado por encima de la barra, los empleados rodaron los ojos al reconocerlo. Ed tenía un juego con ese lugar. Siempre que iba, pedía un platillo nuevo. Estaba interesado en conocerlos todos, y así juzgarlos. Le parecía que él cocinaba mucho mejor todos ellos, pero era bueno asegurarse.

Tras haber ya pasado por las hamburguesas y postres dulces, se encontró en medio de los club sándwich. La cajera quería sonreír, pero Nygma siempre lo hacía difícil para otros. – ¿Qué voy a darle?

– No soy un beso, pero sueno a eso, puedo ser amarillo y no estar enfermo, puedo tener agujeros y no estar muerto. ¿Quién soy?– La chica luchó con el deseo de voltear los ojos. Siempre era lo mismo con este sujeto.

– ¿Qué voy a darle? – repitió cansada, con el tono lo suficientemente grosero como para que el castaño dibujara una mueca.

– El especial de queso, por favor. – Sólo era un acertijo, por Dios. No quiso hacer más dramas, luego de pagar, simplemente se sentó cerca de una de las ventanas y sacó su reservada agenda, esperando.

Cierto, otra vez no pudo decirle sobre sus sentimientos a la señorita Kristen… Tachó un par de ideas que había anotado, y rascó ligeramente detrás de su oreja al pensar en nuevas. El amor en este mundo es curioso, a su parecer. La mayoría tenía que batallar con esta clase de cosas. Encontrar a alguien adecuado, enamorarse lentamente, enamorar a alguien más… Gente como él, que tropezaba con la gruesa pared del rechazo. Se daba cuenta, que era una burla para ella, solo le gustaba negarlo para no rendirse.

Debía ser genial para esos pocos que encontraban a su alma gemela. No solamente porque en ese momento tendrían a su compañero de vida, a alguien a quien amar y que los amara incondicionalmente, si no porque adquirían esa habilidad tan maravillosa…. Observar los colores.

En ciudades como Gotham, los colores grises y negros hacían más depresivo el día a día… ¿Cómo se vería el azul del cielo? ¿El verde de los bosques? ¿El rojo de una rosa?

Es más… ¿Cómo eran esos colores? ¿Qué se sentía el poder reconocer entre ellos? Incluso, en profesiones como la suya, era mucho más valorado aquellos que podían reconocer colores… Seguro que le facilitaría las cosas… y podría aprender aún más.

Qué mundo tan ideal. Colores. Aprendizaje. Y alguien a quién amar.

Era una lástima que él y Kristen no fueran así de compatibles. Al menos ella tampoco había encontrado a su alma gemela tampoco. Era algo malo de desear, suponía, pero mientras nadie lo escuchara, tampoco le importaba mucho.

– Aquí tiene.– La voz monótona del trabajador lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Oh, sí, su sándwich. Al tomar la bolsa, trató de ser amable de nuevo, y le dirigió la mirada, con una sonrisa.

Wow… ¿El tiempo se detuvo? O… puede que haya sido solo Nygma. No pudo moverse en cuanto los ojos grises del otro chocaron con los suyos. No… no eran grises… eran, eran… algo más… había otro tono suave allí. También otro en su piel, en las pequeñas pecas que recorrían el rostro del mesero. Conforme entreabría los labios, el mundo a su alrededor iba iluminándose con rapidez, pero él no podía despegar la vista de ese rostro, tan sorprendido como él, tan mudo como él.

Pasaron largos segundos, no tenía idea si alguien los observaba o no, pero sentía el pecho pesado, y… caliente… Sentía una alegría inmensa que no podía definir, como si no existieran las palabras para ello… Finalmente, reunió lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia para articular. – T–tú… – pero ese sonido fue suficiente para que el otro hombre reaccionara.

Ante la sorpresa de Nygma, el chico se alejó a paso rápido, pero Edward no tardó en reaccionar y perseguirlo. – ¡Oye, espera! – Pero no parecía hacerle caso alguno. Entre la abrumación, y la confusión, Edward se pasó de la raya un poco, al tomar el brazo de ese hombre con fuerza, reteniéndolo a su lado, encendiendo las alarmas en los rostros de los otros empleados. – ¡Espera!

– Suéltame, mi turno terminó. – Fruncía el ceño, pero notaba en su rostro lo confundido que estaba, al igual que él. Pero, ¿Por qué la molestia…?

– A–al menos, tu nombre–– – Ni siquiera podía articular una pregunta. Con unos ojos afilados, obtuvo una respuesta seca.

– Paolo. – Pero qué tono tan frío, pensó Edward. Logró soltarse, y entró a la cocina. Por supuesto que planeó seguirlo, pero otros de los empleado se metieron en su camino.

– No puede pasar señor, es área restringida.

– Pero es que–– – Ni si quiera valía le pena explicarlo. Podía notar en sus ojos la desconfianza, y la molestia. Bueno, de por si era extraño para ellos, y el comportamiento de ahora mismo… Si elegía mal sus acciones, tal vez sería echado a la calle.

Le dio una última mirada a las puerta grises que lo separaban de ese hombre… y decidió volver por sus cosas a la mesa, observando a su alrededor de todos modos, curioso, fascinado… Y no terminaba allí.

Al salir del local, por su propio bien, el mundo se veía completamente distinto. Las luces, los letreros, los semáforos, las ropas… Incluso sus manos, su saco, sus propios zapatos. No lo entendía, pero quería hacerlo, ¡Quería saber qué sucedía! Aunque en el fondo lo sabía…

Se aferró a su maleta, y al sándwich que sinceramente, le importaba poco. Toda hambre se había esfumado. Se recargó en un poste, cerca del local, y esperó pacientemente a ver salir a… Paolo. Moría por ir a casa a descubrir sobre este nuevo mundo colorido. Pero quería aún más descubrir sobre este hombre… ese pequeño hombre pálido, de peinado extraño y ojos enigmáticos. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios emocionado de Edward.

Su alma gemela… ¡Su alma gemela!

* * *

 **Diciembre – 3**

Casi un mes había transcurrido, y desgraciadamente, no había vuelto a ver a ese hombrecito. Los empleados le daban algo de miedo, el gesto que ponían cada que preguntaba por él, así que al tercer día prefirió esperarlo de nuevo afuera, a que saliera de su turno o algo por el estilo… Pero nunca volvió a aparecer. Fue hasta que a las dos semanas una de las meseras se apiadó –o se hartó, quién sabe– de él y tuvo que ser sincera. Aquel día en que se conocieron, ese chico había renunciado. No dijo a dónde iba, o por qué se iba. Simplemente no volvieron a verlo.

Las última semana había sido un tanto confusa por lo mismo. Seguía saciando su curiosidad y conocimientos con los detalles que aprendía de este mundo colorido. Las cabelleras rubias y castañas, las flamantes luces de neón, y el hermoso atardecer desde la ventana de su apartamento. Incluso tomó cierta afición por el color verde. Era una escala de gris que le gustaba, fue una sorpresa que tuviera muchas cosas de esas tonalidades.

Y a pesar de ello, también sentía algo de confusión y tristeza por la actitud de Paolo. ¿Por qué había huido de él ese día? ¿Y por qué renunció? Era bastante obvio que se estaba escondiendo, pero, ¿Por qué? Eran almas gemelas. De entre tantas personas, se habían encontrado… ¡No podía ser por su culpa! ¡Ni siquiera se habían conocido como para que le dijera desagradable y raro también! Y las cosas no funcionaban así, supuestamente…

No decía que se sintiera locamente enamorado por él solo por haber intercambiado tres frases, pero… ¿Acaso él no sentía esa presión en el pecho? Ese deseo ferviente de volver a verse. De preguntar quién era, de dónde… De observar los ojos que ahora entendía eran grises con un toque azul tan ligero y fino… Ed sonreía como tonto cuando los recordaba.

– Ed.– El saludo ambiguo matutino de Jim Gordon. Pero era un saludo, al menos. Se apresuró a contestar con una sonrisa larga y juguetona de siempre.

– Buenos días detective. – Gordon siguió su camino a su escritorio. Al menos lo intentó. Cada paso que daba, Nygma lo seguía en silencio, prácticamente invadiendo su espacio personal.

– … ¿Sí? –

– ¿Mmm? – Ed no entendió la pregunta, al menos hasta que denotó lo cerca que estaba. – Oh, sí. Detective. Sé que acaba de pasar por bastante debido a lo del Viper ayer, pero… – Acomodó sus lentes, como un reflejo de los nervios que sentía. Eran amigos, ¿No? Tenía derecho a pedir un favor alguna vez… – Me estaba preguntando si podría ayudarme con una investigación. Es algo… más personal. – No quería que lo creyera un acosador, claramente no lo era, esperaba, pero las cosas se acelerarían si lo consultaba con alguien como él.

– Claro. ¿Qué necesitas Ed? – Llegó a su escritorio, pero no tomó asiento, puso atención.

– Verá, yo… Necesito encontrar a una persona. Es… – No tenía palabras para decirlo, su rostro emocionado, alegre, la risa extraña de siempre. Harvey no sabía del todo de qué hablaba, pero suspiró cansino en el escritorio continuo. – Es extraordinario detective, se lo aseguro. Lo mejor que me ha pasado. No puedo recordar algo que—

– Ed. – Tuvo que interrumpirlo, al grano. Seguían en el trabajo.

– Claro. Yo, uhm… ¡Encontré a mi alma gemela! – Esta vez obtuvo la atención entera de los oficiales.

– Eso es genial Ed. Felicidades. – Palmeó su hombro, con una sonrisa sincera, algo corta. Nygma acomodó sus lentes, también orgulloso.

– Se lo agradezco mucho detective, pero… Tengo un problema con eso. – Y era bastante obvio lo que sería. – Verá yo… Lo conocí en una cafetería el otro día, pero, no llegamos a poder concretar ninguna información de contacto; apenas y sé su nombre, lo he estado buscando en el área en que nos vimos, pero no he tenido suerte.

– ¿Buscaste en los archivos? Si hay alguien con ese nombre…

– Bueno, sólo sé su primer nombre, Paolo, pero no hay muchos registrados en la base, entonces, fui revisando uno por uno pero… – Alzó los hombros, derrotado. – Sólo hay dos posibilidades. O no es originario de Gotham, o me mintió. Y por como fue ese primer encuentro… es bastante posible que me haya mentido.

– Wow Nygma. Conoces a tu alma gemela y hasta ella huye de ti. – Harvey parecía un poco molesto por el tema, pero Ed trato de no hacer demasiado caso.

– Bueno, supongo que no hay mucho procedimiento oficial que pueda ofrecerte, pero puedo avisarte si encuentro algo al respecto. ¿Puedes darme una descripción detallada? ¿O al menos algo en especial que hayas notado? – Si solo se habían visto una vez, a Jim le parecía casi imposible encontrarlo.

– Ahora que lo menciona, en realidad, era bastante particular. – Por eso estaba seguro de que no se escurría por el área de la cafetería sin que lo notara. – Sus ojos son… grises, bueno–– – Edward rió un poco, en ligera burla, aunque sin intención. Si les decía que eran azules, no lo entenderían. – Es bajo. Tiene una nariz prominente, muy prominente… Un cabello oscuro un tanto alocado, muchas pecas… – Mientras avanzaba en su descripción, Jim y Harvey intercambiaron una mirada. Rezaban porque estuvieran equivocados. – ¡Oh! Y parecía tener una lesión en el tobillo o algo parecido. Cojeaba al caminar.

Diablos. Harvey observó consternado a Jim. Jim le devolvió el gesto, un tanto más asustado.

– Sí, es una… Descripción peculiar. – Fingió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que… era él. Ese hombre que todos creían muerto, pero que él sabía seguía vivo bajo el regazo de Maroni.

Oswald Cobblepot era el alma gemela de Ed.

– Haremos lo posible. – Cortó el tema Bullock, tratando de desmeritar el asunto. – Ahora, ¿No tienes algún otro caso que atender hoy?

– ¿Qué? Ah… Oh, sí. – Sabía que lo estaban echando de su espacio, pero no le molestaba. Aceptaron ayudarlo. – Con permiso detectives. –

Ed bajó al laboratorio, más tranquilo. No escuchó ninguno de los susurros de lástima que el irlandés dirigía a su compañero. Tampoco notó la expresión preocupada de Gordon.

* * *

 **Enero 20**

Aún tenía una mueca molesta en sus labios. Necesitaba demostrarle a ese forense de pacotilla el por qué no tenía que ser tan intolerante. Su presencia no lastimaba a una sola mosca. Todo lo que estaba ahí dentro llevaba muerto horas, de todos modos.

Su análisis estaba mal. Como siempre. Además, él tenía una buena memoria, y esto sonaba demasiado a algo que había visto antes. Aunque no recordaba exactamente cuándo.

– Buenos días señorita Kringle. – La castaña por poco tira el teléfono en sus manos cuando le llegó en silencio por la espalda. Ed sólo le daba una sonrisa amplia y curiosa.

– Sí señor, eso haré. – Ignoró al forense por unos segundo más, mientras su superior cortaba la llamada y finalmente podía fruncir el ceño. – ¿Qué necesita señor Nygma?

– Vine a buscar algunos archivos~ – Era más un anuncio, algo infantil. Se alejó de ella para abrir uno de los cajones más bajos y comenzar a buscar. Recordaba un apellido parecido a Ner… Ner– algo.

– ¿De nuevo? – No podía hacer nada por echarlo del archivo, si no tenía claro qué buscaba, ella no sería de mucha ayuda.

– Oh, no, no. No es por ese asunto, no. La capitana dice que solo puedo buscar cosas personales cuando no tenga casos acumulados. – Lo cual era un poco raro, conociendo a Gotham, pero siempre encontraba el tiempo. – Es sobre un caso, para el detective Gordon.

– Entiendo. – Permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos… Y sí. A Kristen le resultó un tiempo largo, y extraño también. Tenía ya un par de meses que luego de cortos y accidentados encuentros, o de incómodas y exasperantes horas de trabajo, Nygma dejó de ser una clase de acosador extraño. Los regalos asquerosos, los acertijos sin sentido, dejaron de aparecer en su escritorio, y la aliviaba.

Pero era extraño conocer a este hombre. Era como otra persona… Aún le daba un par de sustos, no lo negaría, pero ahora sólo parecía un compañero demasiado peculiar. La etiqueta de "hartante" había desaparecido.

– Escuché que tuvieron unos días accidentados. – Edward estuvo ausente durante el mal arresto de Jim Gordon y la aparición de Zsasz en el precinto. – Apuesto a que fue divertido.

– Fue todo menos divertido señor Nygma. – Ah. Ahí estaba su lado raro otra vez. – Se hizo un gran alboroto por un hombre que al final no estaba muerto, y al otro día había… disparos por todos lados. Fue atemorizante. –

A Ed le seguía sonando curioso. Era una lástima no haber estado. Tomó esos días libres de "Adaptación al color" a los cuales supuestamente tenía derecho, lo cual era una tontería, porque no era una enfermedad, era un regalo hermoso… pero qué iban a saberlo todas esas personas en escala de grises. Trató de buscarlo por lugares concurridos de la ciudad, pero no encontró rastros. No tenía una foto, o un nombre, apenas tenía una descripción vaga. Preguntarle a otros, no era precisamente una opción.

– Es bueno ver al Detective Gordon aún con nosotros. – Fue todo lo que agregó. No quería asustar a la archivista, parecía aún conmocionada. Se alegró al encontrar uno de los archivos, voilá~ Lo sabía. Y como este, debía haber otro por allí guardado. Nygma no se daba cuenta que pasaban los minutos, y la caja de Kringle ahora permanecía vacía.

– … ¿Algún avance en ese hombre que busca? – Esta vez fue ella la que rompió el silencio. Le daba algo de curiosidad. Tenía que ser algo serio si pudo detener lo que ella no pudo en año y medio. Aunque le tenía lástima al hombrecillo. Ahora él sería quién tendría a Nygma encima todo el tiempo.

– Nop. Trato de trabajar en eso… – Soltó un suspiro. Con el paso de las semanas, la ansiedad por encontrarlo de inmediato fue disminuyendo, pero su curiosidad también aumentaba. Comenzaba a presentir que tal vez se encontraría algo más que a un chico sirviendo en una cafetería. – Es difícil, pero es el destino, entonces~

– ¿Y cómo está tan seguro que es el destino? – Dudaba. Lo comprendía de cierto modo. Kristen no tenía mucha suerte con sus pretendientes. – Muchos hombres afirman constantemente que es el destino, pero siempre terminan haciendo una tontería. – No le importaba si Edward se sentía incluido en su reclamo.

– Es el destino, ahora puedo ver el mundo de un modo distinto. Literalmente. – Soltó una risotada, acomodando sus anteojos. – Además, debe estar aquí en Gotham. A pesar de los niveles de crimen, la población no disminuye, no es común que alguien se vaya de la ciudad. Y no sé, tal vez él también está buscándome…

– Tiene muchas esperanzas. – Por primera vez hablaban como personas civilizadas, pero ella parecía con otro tema en mente.

– … Señorita Kringle, ¿Sucedió algo con el detective Flass? – Sabía de la relación que tenían. También sabía la clase de gorila imbécil que era. Aunque su amor ya no le perteneciera a Kristen, se preocupaba un tanto por ella. Seguía siendo una mujer hermosa y maravillosa, muy capaz. Sólo tomaba malas decisiones con el corazón…

– ¿Disculpe? – Ella pareció un tanto ofendida por la pregunta. – Esos no son asuntos que le incumban señor Nygma. – Ay, no… La había hecho enojar de nuevo.

– Yo, lo—

– Claro que lo lamenta. – Lo interrumpió. No estaba de humor, entendía, y él no era tan buena compañía. Se sentó en su escritorio y esta vez, sí abrió los archivos que debía organizar. Edward quiso seguir la conversación, hacerle saber que estaría allí si lo necesitaba… Pero tal vez ella no lo escucharía… Decidió solo seguir buscando entre tantas carpetas los cuerpos que le faltaban.

* * *

 **Abril 14**

– Tienes suerte que hubiera estado en una escena del crimen porque–– – Escuchó el susurro de Bullock mientras subía las escaleras. Parece haberse detenido ante el rostro que dibujó Jim. A Ed se le pintó como algo raro, pero sólo sonrió curioso, levantando ambas cejas. – ¿Qué quieres ahora Ed?–

Oh, ahora el tono era bastante distinto. No le incumbía, esperaba. Aunque… él también estuvo en una escena del crimen el día anterior. ¿Se había perdido de algo importante?

– Ya está en la prensa~ Al parecer hicieron un articulo de último minuto y… – Dejó la caja en sus manos en un escritorio libre y mostró a ambos la primera plana. – Ta–dah.

– El electrocutor. Lindo. Sin presión.

– Tranquilo, lo encontraré.

– Sí, y nos quedan 17 horas para hacerlo.

–En lo personal, amo el nombre. Es pegajoso. Es dramático. El electrocutor… Aunque, por el modo general de ataque, ¿Puedo sugerir que ambos usen las galochas cuando estén trabajando? – Sostuvo ambos pares botines ante los detectives. – En caso de cualquier falla eléctrica, deben aislar sus pies.

– No mamá, no usaré mis botas en el caso.

– Nygma, dámelas.– Harvey protestó, pero Jim sólo alzó los hombros. Precaución era precaución.

– Uhm, detective. Yo sé que… no es exactamente el momento, pero, ya ha vuelto de Arkham, o algo así, y hace mucho tiempo que no me ha dicho si tiene alguna pista de… –Se aclaró la garganta, un tanto nervioso de preguntar. – el favor que le había pedido…

– Sí. Lo sé, lo lamento Ed. No tenía nada de tiempo libre en el asilo, ahora mismo las cosas se están apilando mis hombros… – Jim decía la verdad. Estaba ocupado. Pero, ¿Por qué sentía como que hubiera algo más allí? Algo que no le decía. – Te prometo que cuando resuelva esto, voy a seguir buscándolo.

No era que realmente tuviera muchas esperanzas, pero igual le ilusionó pensar que tendría una pista. – Está bien detective. Yo lo entiendo. – No era su problema al final… – Entonces, será mejor que, continúe con mis actividades. Mucha suerte. – Dejó la caja con las botas para Harvey. Puede que aún cambiara de opinión.

Al bajar las escaleras, una cara nueva saltó a su vista. Lo hizo, porque buscaba directamente el perfil de James Gordon. Esa mujer, de pelo castaño y lindo atuendo sonrió de una manera extraña al encontrarlo. Edward siguió su trayectoria con la mirada, y también notó cierto cambio en el semblante del detective.

Interesante…

* * *

 **Abril 15**

No estaba de muy buen humor. Tras el comentario de Bullock el día anterior, obviamente queriéndolo dejar afuera de la conversación, había nacido la duda en él. Se intensificó cuando al poco rato, la capitana lo envió a supervisar una escena de robo. ¿¡De robo!? ¡Esa no era su área! Y cuando llamó para comunicarle las obvias pistas, tal como se lo pidió, le dio el día libre para que siguiera con ese pendiente que le mencionó.

Obviamente le ocultaban algo. Sólo no estaba seguro de qué, o por qué.

– Entonces, dice que porque ellos te lo ocultan, ¿Debe ser porque es un criminal? – No era como que Kristen pudiera ayudarle demasiado, pero de un tiempo acá, era la única que parecía tolerar su presencia, al grado de querer escucharlo.

– Sí, tendría bastante sentido, en muchas cosas. Como que buscan enviarme a otro caso y repentinamente algo sucede aquí, o el que no haya encontrado su nombre en la base de datos, una pista con su apariencia… Debe moverse en un perfil bajo, para pasar desapercibido…

– Pero lo encontró sirviéndole un sándwich. Estoy muy segura de que los criminales no hacen eso con nosotros. – Cerró de golpe el archivero y volvió a su escritorio. Nygma la observaba trabajar, recargado en uno de los muebles grises.

– Lo sé. También, no existen archivos acerca de los incidentes en los que he faltado, y apenas y me han dicho que vieron a Maroni aquí. Sé quien es Maroni, y no es Maroni. Debe ser alguien que trabajar para él… O contra él.

– Pero de nuevo se encuentra con el dilema del Mesero. – Bueno, tenía razón.

– Tal vez es un maestro del disfraz… – Se acercó a la esbelta dama, moviendo sus manos cerca de su rostro.– ¡Como un mago! – Ella tomó estas y las alejó de sus lentes.

– Si lo es, lo mejor es que se aleje. Tal vez eso quieren. Protegerlo de un psicópata o algo así. No es bueno para nadie esa clase de personas.

– A mí no me importa.

– … ¿Disculpe? – Edward dio un paso más que los separaba, con su sonrisa juguetona.

– Psicópata o no, esa persona es mi alma gemela. Tiene que haber algo que nos conecte… algo que los misterios de la naturaleza hayan acordado que podíamos compartir. – Tomó los hombros de Kristen, y ella dio un ligero salto, consternada por esa expresión y ese tono grave. Aún más por semejantes palabras. – Lo encontraré, no importa quién sea…

– Nygma, pedazo de enfermo, alejate. – La voz masculina asustó a ambos castaños. Voltearon instintivamente a la puerta, y era Flass, con otra banda de detectives de su departamento. – ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Oh, tal vez estaba muy cerca. – L–lo siento, señorita Kringle, no noté que yo––, me emocioné un poco con el tema y—

– ¿Te rendiste en tu estúpida búsqueda de cuento de hadas y de nuevo quieres a mi chica? – Edward parpadeó un par de veces en confusión. Primero hacia Arnold y sus compañeros, que reían. Después a Kristen, que desviaba la mirada avergonzada.

– No… No es, sólo estaba…

– Sí, sí. Buscando a tu alma gemela~ Todo un drama de telenovela. – Se burlaba con esa sonrisa petulante y odiosa que tenía. A veces, Nygma quería golpearlo tan fuerte que jamás fuera capaz de sonreír de nuevo… – Si no fueras tan raro, diría que lo usas para acercarte a Kringle, pero lo eres, y uno muy tonto. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu poética búsqueda y nos dejas en paz? ¿O qué pasa? ¿Él también huyo de ti?

Ellos siguieron riendo, pero Edward sólo observó algo decepcionado a Kristen… Para salir con la cabeza gacha.

– Pero qué fenómeno. – Escuchó mientras cerraba la puerta del archivo.

* * *

 **Abril 19**

Por supuesto que las cosas buenas no le podían pasar seguido a Edward Nygma. Después de celebrar en silencio el arresto de Arnold Flass, trató de continuar con su trabajo y pensar en cómo podía presionar a Jim Gordon para que le diera la información que sabía ocultaba. Pero el Doctor Guerra tenía que atravesarse en su camino.

Ni siquiera le permitieron levantar un reporte de su revisión al cuerpo. Estaba seguro que podía aportar al caso, y mucho. Tras tantas llamadas de atención, llegó la suspensión que nunca pensó llegaría. ¡No era justo! No era su culpa que ese pseudo doctor fuera un ignorante que prefería mentir en sus reportes. O tal vez simplemente era demasiado estúpido como para diferenciar entre las causas de muerte obvias. Ese tonto tampoco tenía percepción del color, ¡Él la poseía! ¡Podría notar cosas que él no!

Ahora todo se complicaba. No tener empleo, era no tener un ingreso. No sabía dónde buscar un empleo, no tenía demasiadas opciones. Además, estar lejos del precinto sacaba de su mirada cualquier nuevo indicio sobre él… No podía presionar a James, no podía revisar la base de datos de vez en cuando, las fotos de los sospechosos. Sólo sería el triste y torpe Edward Nygma, encerrado en su departamento.

Al menos tenía de quién despedirse. Entró al archivo, sin tocar, como siempre, y ante su sorpresa, el escritorio estaba vacío. Juraría haberla visto entrar un rato antes… Un ligero sonido fue el que lo animó a buscar en el pasillo continuo.

– Oh, señorita Kringle. Vine a decirle que–– – Cuando pudo distinguir mejor su rostro, los ojos hinchados y las mejillas húmedas evidenciaron por qué se escondía. – ¿Está llorando?

Ella pensó en levantarse, pero no lo hizo. Sólo secó lo que podía con el dorso de su mano. – No, estoy bien.

– Pero veo lágrimas en su rostro… ¿Es porque arrestaron a su novio Flass? – Kringle se detuvo y lo observó, con seriedad.

– ¿Es eso? ¿Ha venido a burlarse? –

– ¿Qué? No, no, no. ¡Por supuesto que no! – Se acercó a paso rápido, moviendo las manos de lado a lado. – Jamás haría eso, sólo… Estoy preocupado.

– Claro, especialmente después de lo que pasó el otro día… – Oh, hablaba de sus burlas…

– No estoy molesto, en lo absoluto. Estoy seguro de que mencionarlo fue un accidente, y las palabras de Flass no son las suyas. Sólo… me sentía algo incómodo de venir, habiendo pasado eso… De haber sabido que usted estaba así, yo… – No estaba seguro de qué podía hacer para mejor las situación. Lo único que le pasó por la mente, fue buscar en sus bolsillos un pequeño paquete de pañuelo desechables que su perfeccionista ser cargaba todos lados. Ella dudó un poco tomarlos, pero al final lo hizo.

– Gracias, señor Nygma… – Aunque ya no lloraba, no de una manera tan intensa, utilizó uno para tratar de mejorar su rostro, ya algo desmaquillado. – Lo lamento, ¿Qué venía a decirme?–

– Oh, claro. He sido… suspendido. – Parece ser que ella tampoco esperaba la noticia. – Me metí en problemas y tendré que abandonar el precinto indefinidamente…

– Pero, su investigación… – Aún lo tenía presente, era un gran detalle.

– Está bien… – Sí, estaba molesto. Sí, estaba frustrado. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer…? – Se que esto retrasará aún más todo… Pero, bueno… si es el destino, tiene que pasar algún día, ¿No? – Kristen no contestó, pero parecía querer hacerlo, al bajar su mirada y apretar el pañuelo húmedo.

– No entiendo cómo es que aún cree en eso. Sé que para usted fue distinto, lo que vio, lo que encontró… Pero han pasado tantos meses… Y nada ha cambiado. – Notó que no sólo hablaba por su situación, si no también la de ella… – ¿Cómo es que sigue confiando en ese supuesto destino?

– … No lo sé. – Se recargó en los archiveros, también turnando su mirar entre la dama y el suelo. – Yo… realmente quiero encontrarlo. Esperanza es lo único que me queda… Me aferraré a eso todo lo que pueda. – Kristen sacó otro pañuelo, suspirando, cansada… derrotada.

– ¿Sabe señor Nygma? A veces creo que sólo somos un par de tontos persiguiendo algo que no existe. – ¿Al amor se refería? Era probable… Eso cambió la frustración por tristeza. En el fondo sabía que su alma gemela se escondía. Tal vez él tampoco quería estar cerca de Nygma. – Teniendo fe… Usted es un hombre extraño, señor Nygma. Pero lamento que lo suspendieran. Desearía que pudiera hacerse algo.

… Lo razonó un poco, y al fin una sonrisa apareció. Era pequeña, y comenzaba por una idea… Pero era una muy buena idea. Claro que podía hacer algo… se salía un poco de sus estándares, sí. Pero era buena, y no lo desviaría de su objetivo.

– Gracias, señorita Kringle. – Contestó, con la mente en otro lugar.

* * *

 **Abril 22**

– Entonces… Los asustaba al máximo y luego los asesinaba para sacar las hormonas… – Ed asintió.

– ¿Cuánta más necesita? ¿A cuántos más asesinara?

– Oh, esa es una buena pregunta. – Hojeó un poco más su investigación. – Depende de qué tan asustado este, creo. ¿A qué le teme?

– En el grupo de Scottie dijo que al fracaso.

– Eso es muy común, debe ser otra cosa. – Tomó el archivo de las manos de Ed y hojeó un poco también, mientras el forense observaba, apretando los labios. – Espera… Crane creó protocolos para dos vacunas. Él mismo y alguien más, sujeto B.

– ¡Ooh! Me pregunto quién será. – volvió a tomar el archivo, analizando la página que marcaba el detective. –

– Debe ser alguien cercano. O algo relacionado con su miedo. – Harvey lo murmuraba, mientras pasaba cerca de su rostro una de las botellas de Nygma. Olía raro, pero Edward, alertado por su seguridad, se acercó a quitársela rápidamente, acomodándolo en su sitio.

– Por cierto, detective Gordon… – Jim ya parecía saber lo que pediría, por ello se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz. Parecía querer dar un semblante arrepentido de su olvido, pero parecía volver a una ligera preocupación por el asunto. – ¿Ha logrado encontrar algo?

– No, lo siento Ed. Yo… Ah. – El problema era que ya no podía usar la excusa de que podía encontrar a alguien mejor.

– Está bien, no hay problema. Yo entiendo que haya razones por las que no pueda ayudarme como quisiera. – Aunque eran distintas a las que siempre le exponía, de eso estaba seguro. – A mí me sigue pareciendo un tema fascinante. Creo que entre más aprenda de él, más rápido podré encontrarlo.

– ¿Eso crees? – Jim sonrió otra vez, aliviado con la actitud infantil de Ed.

– Mhm~ Todo este asunto de las almas gemelas es tan fascinante, debe de comprenderme, ya que usted lo es de la nueva forense, ¿No es así?– el detective cambió a una postura más alerta, en guardia.

– ¿Cómo es que––?

– Ella me lo contó.

– Claro que te lo contó. – Si lo había besado en medio de todo el precinto, definitivamente le contó a su compañero forense.

– ¿No es algo espectacular? Como una persona tan especial puede estar tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca… Significar tanto para uno en tan poco tiempo. ¡Y todos estos colores que encontrarlos nos regala! Es extraordinaria. – Al juntar sus manos cerca de su pecho, en emoción, rió. – Y la probabilidad de encontrar a tu alma gemela, es tan baja. Algunas personas, solamente algunas, son aquellas que logran experimentar todo esto, aquellas que logran ver el amor de forma tan clara. Algunas personas encuentran a su alma gemela y—

– Todo lo que estás diciendo es una tontería.– Interrumpió Bullock.

– …Y otras que claramente nunca lo hicieron. –

– No me provoques Nygma… – Ed sólo hizo una mueca arrepentida, antes de que Jim lo salvara al palmear el hombro de Harvey.

– No gastes energía, ven, tenemos que seguir con el caso. – Y tal como entraron, sin realmente saludar, salieron del pequeño espacio de Edward. Él sólo observó la puerta por un largo rato, hasta que sintió que era seguro. Tal como predijo, volver a sacar el tema distrajo lo suficiente a los detectives como para que olvidaran los archivos de Crane.

Sacó con cuidado las cosas de la caja y obtuvo uno de los anuarios que revisaron desde temprano. Entre la pasta y las hojas había un grueso espacio con pegamento, espacio que aprovechó para insertar un micrófono que tomó sin permiso de otra área.

Sí, bien. Era ilegal espiar a otros sin una orden, pero luego del incidente con el antiguo forense se dio cuenta de algo muy curioso. A veces esperar y ser bueno no te rinde frutos, ligeros crímenes como estos, travesuras para él, eran lo que le había devuelto su puesto de trabajo. También, lo que podría finalmente darle una respuesta…

En cuanto logró colocar el audio apropiadamente para reproducir, se aseguró de revisar el pasillo fuera de su puerta… No regresarían hasta dentro de unos minutos, esperaba. Con los audífonos puestos, y una pluma en mano, deseó con fuerza que hubiera podido captar algo esta vez...

Adelantó la noche que pasó el libro sin moverse en el escritorio de Harvey. Después, algunos murmullos de los alrededores de los policías contiguos, recién comenzado el día. Alentó cuando al final hubo una charla entre los detectives. Algo común al principio… Pero cambió una vez la nueva forense se presentaba formalmente al trabajo.

 _"– Que gusto volverlo a ver, detective._

 _–El gusto es mío, doctora._

 _– … No tienes nada de suerte, ¿Verdad?_

 _– ¿De qué hablas?_

 _– Conoces a una buena mujer como ella, y ahora trabajan en el mismo edificio. Pero qué lástima._

 _–¿Por qué?_

 _– El romance de oficina siempre termina en lágrimas. Lágrimas._

 _– Nadie va a llorar._

 _– Creeme, lo sé. Oye, si te consuela, no es el peor de los escenarios._

 _– Lo pintas como si sí lo fuera._

 _– No. Podrías ser Nygma, algo de por si malo, y estar persiguiendo a un sociópata._

 _– Harvey…_

 _– Estoy diciendo la verdad. El sujeto no se rinde, es más que obvio que no vas a decirle nada y sigue presionando._

 _– ¿No lo harías tú?_

 _– ¿Por una tontería como esa? Ni loco. Aunque, es divertido, ¿No te parece? Edward Nygma y el pingüino, amor entre fenómenos. Apuesto a que vende buenas entradas._

 _– Ya dejalo Harvey."_

Detuvo la grabación en ese instante. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿El pingüino? ¿¡El pingüino!?

¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Cómo pudo estar tan ciego! Había escuchado de él, ligeramente, y ahora se rumoraba que abriría su propio club. ¿Quién asciende tan rápido en el mundo criminal? ¡Nadie! Además de que estuvo ausente cuando James Gordon casi fue inculpado por su asesinato.

Guardó, con las manos temblando de la emoción, la grabadora en el bolsillo de su bata gris y salió con rumbo al archivo. Kristen no estaba allí, y era mejor, prefería que no hiciera preguntas y se alarmara por semejante descubrimiento. No habían culpado al pingüino de ningún crimen, pero pudo encontrar información sobre él en el caso cerrado contra James Gordon por crímenes mayores.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado. Era la tercera foto en la carpeta… Se quedó sin habla. Sí… El peinado extravagante, los ojos grises, el perfil pálido… Este hombre. Era este. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. Tuvo que reír, emocionado. Esto abría tantas posibilidades. Ahora que tenía su nombre, sólo debía encontrar el modo de ir a ese club y poder hablar con él. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, tantas cosas qué decirle. Estaba tan emocionado.

Salió del archivo, con carpeta en mano, preparado para volver al laboratorio y terminar su caso. En cuanto tuviera todo listo y en orden, comenzaría una estrategia… Algo elaborado, si iba impulsivamente, tal vez volvería a huir…

O tal vez lo haría ahora mismo.

Luego de dirigir su mirada al piso inferior, Edward se recargó en el barandal de madera. Era casi imposible equivocarse. El hombre en la entrada del DPGC era él.

– Oswald… – Murmuró, observando ese caminar tan peculiar que agudizó su apodo. ¿A quién buscaba? ¿A Jim? Se acercó un poco más a la escalera. Tal vez fue su intensa mirada o la cercanía que tenían ahora, pero esta vez sí que obtuvo la atención de Cobblepot.

De un modo algo divertido, la expresión del mafiosos denotaba sorpresa, mucha. Entonces, no esperaba encontrarlo allí. ¡No se escondía del todo de él! ¡Gordon no le había dicho que se conocían! Con un semblante natural, se dio la media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar. Esperen, ¿Qué? ¿Huiría de nuevo?

Nygma aprovechó la cantidad de testigo que habían. También las sospechas que podría levantar que alguien como pingüino saliera corriendo de un inofensivo forense en medio de todo ese alboroto. Se dirigía a la salida a un paso veloz, pero la lesión en su pie hacía que fuera imposible huir ante los pasos largos de Edward. Lo observaba de vez en vez, deseando fugarse. Ed no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Cruzaron caminos a pocos metros de la puerta del DPGC, y solamente fue porque cubrió el paso de Cobblepot. Justo frente a él, y sin poder inventar una excusa coherente, finalmente escuchó su voz, petulante y molesta, a diferencia de la última vez.

– ¿Qué? – Vaya pregunta demandante.

– ¿A dónde va? – Oswald apretó los labios, enojado por tal respuesta.

– Obviamente lejos de aquí. Hazte a un lado.

– ¿Por qué quieres irte lejos de mí?

– ¿Por qué no lo haría? No te conozco.

– Oh, ¿No lo hace? – El tono burlón que utilizó, ofendió un poco a Oswald. – Aunque usted diga lo contrario, me conoce. No tan bien como quisiera, pero eso podría cambiar.

– No te conozco. – Trató de pasar a su lado, hastiado de ese tono tan orgulloso.

– Edward Nygma. – Se presentó, volviendo a impedirle avanzar. – Y sé quién eres tú.

– En ese caso sabes que no tienes ningún asunto conmigo.

– Nadie me compra, pero me robarían con una mirada. Sin valor para uno, pero invaluable para dos. ¿Qué puedo ser?

– … ¿Qué? – Afiló su mirada. Ya no sólo estaba molesto, también estaba confundido.

– El amor, señor pingüino. – Oswald guardó silencio. Tal vez fue por la seguridad con que Ed hablaba. Tal vez porque le costaba trabajo ocultar lo que tanto quería opacar. –Y aunque usted se mienta a sí mismo, tarde o temprano sabe que lo deberá aceptar.

– … No estoy tratando de negarlo. – Se acercó, de forma intimidante y fría. – No tengo tiempo para estas cosas. No ahora. Tengo planes… para esta ciudad, para el crimen. Jugar a los enamorados, puedo agendarlo para más tarde.

– Entonces sí pensaba en venir a mí algún día. – Oswald se sintió evidenciado… bastante. Era algo que no pretendía admitir ante este raro… espécimen. Ese sujeto de confiada mirada chocolate…

– … Sea como sea, no es el momento. Tengo cosas en qué ocuparme, haz tu turno y hazte a un lado.

– Entonces dejame ayudarte. – Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, casi con inocencia. Oswald se burló con una sonrisa de lado.

– ¿Tú? ¿En qué podrías ayudarme?

– Trabajo en el DPGC. Y entre más rápido termines esos planes, más pronto me permitirás estar a tu lado, ¿No es así? – Esta vez sonó más serio a respecto.

– … No conoces nada sobre mi mundo. ¿Acaso no sientes miedo, Edward Nygma?

La sonrisa del forense se mostró emocionada. Definir como miedo el cúmulo de sentimiento que tenía en ese instante sería equivoco y poco prudente. No… Era como si se armara una revolución en su pecho al poder volver a ver esos ojos azules…

– Al fin te he encontrado. El pingüino es mi alma gemela. ¿A qué podría temerle?

Y ante tanta confianza, tal vez, por primera vez, Oswald deseó suspirar por ese forense y apreciar los colores que le había regalado por conocerlo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado 3 Y bueno, eso~ Trataré de ya no tardar tanto~

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
